Yessir Comics
by Penny'n'Tsu
Summary: Aoshi makes over Shishio's bedroom...hilarity ensues.
1. Default Chapter

A word from Penny and Tsukasa: Hi everyone! I'm glad you decided to read our fanfic ^^ This is the first chapter of our Shishio gumi storyline, a joint collaboration. We warn you, most of the story takes quotes, references, and phrases from a variety of different sources. Even though the main story takes place in the Rurouni Kenshin world, many characters come from other series entirely. Meant to be comic, this story is light hearted. Read and have fun. If not, you know where the back button is on your browser ^_~ With that said, on to the chaos!!  
  
Author: Penny  
  
This is the story before the story; a recreation of life on Mt. Hiei before the Kyoto Arc. The Shishio gumi's saga begins here:  
  
Life in Kyoto after the Bakamatsu was peaceful. Towering over the city is Mt. Hiei, secret layer and home to the most cunning evil of all Japan. It's spring, birds can be heard singing across the morning's dawn, and Sakura trees are in full blossom, their pink petals raining down with a slight breeze.  
  
Inside the Mountain, Shishio can be seen sitting in his "thrown room". Yumi, Soujiro, and Hoji are standing next to him.  
  
"Hahahaha, HAhaha, HAHAHAHA!" Shishio laughs evilly. "Ah, this is the life! Battousai the Manslayer's days are numbered. Soon, I will conquer him and then Japan. Mwahahahaha!" He stops laughing abruptly. "YUMI! Get me a glass of water, I'm starting to overheat!"  
  
Yumi: Right away, Shishio-sama!  
  
Hoji: *after Yumi leaves the room* That mummy's so hot right now.   
  
Soujiro: Gaa!?!  
  
Hoji: He's like a FIRECRACKER!  
  
Shishio: Shut up Hoji, who asked you?!  
  
Yumi: I'm back. Here you go Lord *she hands him a glass of water*  
  
Shishio: You call that quick? *gulps down the water* Ahhh!  
  
Yumi: ...  
  
Shishio: I'm going to walk around a bit *he gets up and leaves the room*  
  
Later, Hoji's searching for Shishio who is wandering around aimlessly somewhere in the mountain hideout.  
  
Hoji: *panting* Sir, I finally found you. wheezehackwheeze (not a typo)  
  
Shishio: What do you want Hoji?  
  
Hoji: Sir, I tried to stop him but couldn't.  
  
Shishio: Stop who?  
  
Hoji: Aoshi…your bedroom…  
  
Shishio pushes Hoji away violently and rushes to his bedroom. As he opens the door, the music from the Psycho shower scene plays in the background. He sees Aoshi with a paint brush in his hand.  
  
Aoshi: HI!!! (he says it in an unusually high squeaky voice…It was very squeaky.)  
  
Shishio: *looks down at his bed* I…it…it's Hello Kitty!!???  
  
Aoshi: Yup! :)   
  
Shishio: My walls have been painted purple!!?!?  
  
Aoshi: Actually, it's periwinkle!   
  
Shishio: What gave you the idea to do this!! *he's furious*  
  
Aoshi: Surprise by Design! Ever watch it? SURPRISE AHA!!  
  
Shishio: *goes to strangle Aoshi but steps on a fuzzy purple carpet* AAAHHHHH! What is this?  
  
*Hoji finally catches up*  
  
Hoji: Sir, it looks like shag carpet.  
  
Aoshi: Yup!  
  
Soujiro stands in the doorway.  
  
Soujiro: What happened?  
  
Aoshi: Hey Sou-chan! Like it?? I did it myself!  
  
Soujiro: GAA! @_@  
  
Shishio: Get out of here Aoshi before I kill you with my bare hands!  
  
Aoshi: *pouts* Hmph. Fine mister bandage pants. *leaves the room with his head low*  
  
Shishio: HOJI!   
  
Hoji: Yessir.  
  
Shishio: Here *shoves a bucket of black paint into his hands* Clean up!  
  
Hoji: Yessir!  
  
Shishio stomps out of the room in a terrible mood. But then… Shing, shing, shing, shing (as the camera goes in and out of focus)…DUM DuM dUm…dramatic reverb…  
  
To be continued…AHA!   
  
(^^) 


	2. Yessir Comics The Second Madness

Author: Tsu  
  
**Previously on Yessir Comics:**  
  
Shishio: *looks down at his bed* I…it…it's Hello Kitty!!???  
  
Aoshi: Yup! :)   
  
Shishio: My walls have been painted purple!!?!?  
  
Aoshi: Actually, it's periwinkle!   
  
Shishio: What is this?!?!  
  
Hoji: Sir, it looks like shag carpet.  
  
Soujiro: GAA! @_@  
  
Shishio stomps out of the room in a terrible mood. But then… Shing, shing, shing, shing (as the camera goes in and out of focus)…DUM DuM dUm…dramatic reverb…  
  
**And now, the conclusion:**  
  
Hoji looks in the paint can and discovers something Shishio missed.  
  
Hoji: Wow, would you look at that!! It appears a few spores of "Super-Sparkly-Catch-the-Light" mold got in here. Oh, well. He did want me to paint with it so . . .  
  
A few hours later, Soujiro walks in the room to check on Hoji but finds sparkly walls in the Master's room.  
  
Soujiro: GAA! Hoji, what did you do?!?! (He's still smiling, by the way)  
  
Hoji: It's called painting. You should really try it^^  
  
Soujiro: That's it, I'm telling Master.   
  
Soujiro runs down the hall with a speed faster then god-like.  
  
Soujiro: Master, Master, Master, Master!!  
  
Shishio: Whaaat?  
  
Soujiro: It's Hoji . . . he painted and . . . and . . . and . . . Sparkles!!!  
  
Shishio: What?!?!  
  
Back in Shishio's room . . .  
  
Hoji: *Singing* Hmm, la la . . . Shouldn't have had that over-due yogurt!   
  
Shishio enters with Soujiro in back of him, cringing.  
  
Shishio: Hoji, explain this.  
  
Hoji: What "this", sir?  
  
Shishio: My walls, Hoji.  
  
Hoji: Eh?  
  
Shishio: MY WALLS, YOU MORON!!!  
  
Soujiro: *Chanting* Hoji is a baka! Hoji is a baka! Baka, baka. . .  
  
Shishio: *looks at Hoji's feet* Hoji, why are you wearing pink, fuzzy slippers?  
  
Hoji: Uh. . .I'm wearing slippers? What slippers? I'm not seein' these slippers . . .  
  
Shishio: . . .   
  
Hoji: Oh, THESE slippers!! These slippers?  
  
Shishio: Yes, those slippers! Why are you wearing them?  
  
Hoji: Well, I feel like it, sir^^  
  
Shishio: Where did you get them? Are they Aoshi's?  
  
Hoji: No, sir! They're yours, sir!  
  
Shishio: Hoji, I only have one pair of BLACK slippers. Not fuzzy pink ones with clouds on them!  
  
Hoji: Well, sir, not anymore. Now you just have one pair of fuzzy pink cloudy ones!  
  
Shishio: HOJI!!  
  
Soujiro: Shishio, Master Shishio?  
  
Shishio: What now?  
  
Soujiro: Well, it's time . . .  
  
Shishio: Time for what?  
  
Soujiro: The show! What else? Jeez, Master, you sure can be a dork sometimes! Hahahaha!  
  
To be continued. . . With Mold!! 


	3. Yessir Comics The Third Madness

Author: Penny  
  
Late one Saturday night, Shishio walks into the living room of his mountain hideout, sits down on a puffy couch, and reaches for his remote control to turn on the TV. (What? Of course he has television!! He believes in progress;) )/P  
  
Shishio: Ahh! Finally, it's Saturday night and my favorite program is on.../P  
  
Soujiro walks into the room..  
  
Soujiro: Master Shishio, whattcha doin'?  
  
Shishio: Quiet! Rurouni Kenshin is on!  
  
Soujiro: Really, really, really??!! I wanna watch!! :)  
  
Yumi comes into the room too...  
  
Yumi: What are you two watching??  
  
Soujiro and Shishio: Rurouni Kenshin, shhhhh!  
  
Yumi sits down next to Shishio with a gigantic FLOP.  
  
Yumi: Mummy...go get me a soda!  
  
Shishio: No way! This is the beginning of the Kyoto Arc!  
  
Yumi: *eyes glowing with fire* NOW!  
  
Shishio: Fine *mumbles* the least you could do is say please... *gets up and leaves the room*  
  
Soujiro: O_o Wow, now I know who wears the pants in that relationship! Scary.  
  
Aoshi enters  
  
Aoshi: (in his usual high squeaky voice) HEY, WHAT'S UP???  
  
Yumi: Hey Aoshi, sit down and watch Rurouni Kenshin with us!  
  
Aoshi: OK!! 333  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
Shishio: *mumbling* Now where is that Shasta? (He opens up the fridge and Hoji hands him a can of Shasta cola) Thanks Hoji...HOJI?!?!? What are you doing in the refrigerator???  
  
Hoji: Sir, I was just trying to contain the mold.  
  
Shishio: Mold? What mold?  
  
Hoji: The mold on my boa/scarf/thing-around-my-neck.  
  
Shishio: (obviously clueless) Uh, ok. I thought it was just...well you know...feathers.  
  
Hoji: No sir. It's 100% Grade A mold!  
  
Shishio: *jaw hits the floor and he slams the fridge door shut* I'll never understand him. *turns around to face the counter and Hoji is in front of him* What the?! How'd you get over there?!   
  
Hoji: Sir, that's the power of mold! *he plucks some spores from his boa and blows them into Shishio's face*  
  
Shishio: *cough cough cough* Hoji...I...I'll Kill YOU. That's one death on your record!  
  
Hoji: I'll take a rain check on that...or a "mold check"! Hahahah *skips out of the kitchen*  
  
Meanwhile, in the front room...  
  
Shishio: Here's your soda *shoves a can in Yumi's face*  
  
Yumi: What took you so long!?  
  
Shishio: I ran into Hoji. Besides, it only took about two minutes, so what are you complaining about?  
  
Yumi: What are you talking about? You've been gone for about an hour! You missed your Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Shishio: What?!?! No way!  
  
Hoji pokes his head out from underneath a couch cushion.  
  
Hoji: Did I mention that that's hallucinating, time displacing mold??  
  
Shishio: HOJI, THAT'S TWO!!  
  
Soujiro: Whoa, that is seriously messed up!  
  
Yumi: Kiddo, you can say that again!  
  
Shishio goes to strangle Hoji but when he lifts up the cushion he's gone.  
  
Soujiro: Seriously messed up!  
  
Yumi: Quiet everyone! .hack//SIGN is on.  
  
Shishio: Oh no! She's coming... :(  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl appears ontop of the cushion Shishio is still holding up.  
  
????: Someone called?  
  
Shishio: *letting go of the cushion under the added weight* What are you doing here Morgana?  
  
Morgana: Do I have to have a reason to visit you, Shishio-chan?  
  
Yumi: Hmmph!  
  
Morgana: Besides, Saturday is the official day I visit you so we can watch .hack//SIGN together *has big watery eyes*.  
  
Shishio: Don't you think you should be in "The World" terrorizing Tsukasa and all the other characters. I mean, you are the evil program that is responsible for messing up that online game!  
  
Morgana: Duh, the show's been over for a while now. These are just reruns. Sheesh, get with the program. Anyway...*Glomps the mummy* I think you're just too kawaii to stay away!  
  
Yumi: Stop it Morgana!  
  
Aoshi: *sitting on the floor in front of the TV* Ahh. How cute!  
  
Shishio: Somebody help ME!!!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A note from Morgana: Hi kids! It's me Morgana :) As some of you know, I play the evil computer program in .hack//SIGN who imprisons Tsukasa in the online game "The World". Since you only hear my voice, here is an explanation of my appearance. I like to call it: Morgana 101. Anyway, I have long straight blond hair that is shoulder length in the back and gradually gets longer until it's about mid torso length in the front, with little curls at the tips. I where a pink, spaghetti top shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. I also wear a denim pleated skirt. Stay tuned for more Morgana 101 ^_~ 


	4. Yessir Comics The Fourth Madness

Author: Tsu  
  
Late next Saturday, Miss Yumi is in her room feeling a bit blue.  
  
Aoshi: *Sneaking up on Yumi then suddenly yelling* AHA! *in his usual break-the-glass-cause-its-so-high-pitched voice*  
  
Yumi: *Jumps* Aoshi! Never sneak up on me like that again!  
  
Aoshi: Sorry!!   
  
Yumi: Now, you obviously came here for a reason so . . . what is it?  
  
Aoshi: Jeez, you always see right through me. . . AHA!  
  
Yumi: Aoshi, don't make me loose my temper.  
  
Aoshi: What's wrong, Miss Yuuuuumi?????? 3  
  
Yumi: Oh . . . I'm just in one of those blue moods, I guess you could say . . .   
  
Aoshi: You said BLUE!! AHA!!  
  
Yumi: *Glare*  
  
Aoshi: Heheheheheheh . . . . . .   
  
Yumi: You can leave now, Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: W-W-W-W-Wait! You know, Morgana's still here . . .  
  
Yumi: Yeah. What're you up to, Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: Well, I was planning a special "get-together" with some "special people" in the Mountain, and I was hoping you would come . . .  
  
Yumi: Will Morgana be there?  
  
Aoshi: Well . . .yeah. Yeah she will.  
  
Yumi: I won't go.  
  
Aoshi: Awww . . . C'mon! There'll be lotsa food!! 3  
  
Yumi: No amount of delicious, mouth-watering food would make me go to a party with HER.  
  
Aoshi: Just this once? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase????? Set aside your differences just this ONCE? For ME? *Gets big, watery eyes*  
  
Yumi: Oh, fine. Just this once.  
  
Aoshi: You're really gonna come?  
  
Yumi: Yes, and hurry up before I change my mind.  
  
Aoshi: AHA!!!!!!  
  
And so, the first "Power Hour" was born. The members included Aoshi, Yumi, Morgana, and Soujiro. It lasted more then an hour because everyone was having so much fun. They enjoyed playing F-Zero for the Gamecube (technology courtesy of Morgana) and annoying the bandages off Shishio. Yumi and Morgana set aside their differences and soon became inseparable. The Power Hour Gang will have many new adventures, and many new members, ahead of them. 


End file.
